The Saiyajin Secret
by Ernie Thundertooth
Summary: Vegeta's discovered a new secret power, can Goku figure out Vegeta's source?


The Saiyajin Secret  
  
  
Hey everybody! This story is set after the Buu saga when Goku has gone off to train Ubuu. The story opens with Vegeta catching up with Goku during a titanic battle.  
  
  
Two golden shining forms batted back and forth at each other over a great forest. Goku lashed out again and again, finally launching himself through the air in a ki-enveloped strike that Vegeta parried with some effort. Goku was straining to the limits of his fighting potential, and he knew that Vegeta had to be all but maxed out by now. Never since their first battle had the prince provided such a challenge.  
Vegeta smirked as he wiped his own blood off of his lips. "Kakarott, you really have no idea what's going on do you? I've gained a new power since we've parted last." Vegeta blasted after Goku and overwhelmed him with a series of punches and kicks.  
Goku was now pushing himself to the very brink of his power and he was barely able to block! Where was Vegeta's new power coming from? Goku had gone Super Saiyajin 3 long before and Vegeta had surprised Goku by matching the transformation.  
Vegeta's attacks came nonstop and Goku finally succumbed. The Saiyajin hero felt his ribs crack and heard the crunch as Vegeta's knees slammed his body. Goku hurtled to the ground and cratered on impact. Vegeta alighted near the crater and laughed evilly.  
Goku pulled himself out of the crater and looked at Vegeta in wonder. "Wow, Vegeta! Where'd you find all this power?" Goku was perplexed but also happy to have found an opponent stronger than himself.  
Vegeta laughed louder and answered. "That's my little secret Kakarott," and the Saiyajin's eyes glinted. "I've had enough of beating up on such a pathetic weakling. I have better things to do than talking with such a simpering fool." Vegeta disappeared so fast, Goku could've sworn it was an instant transmission, but he realized to his dismay that is was just Vegeta's pure speed!  
Goku got up fully and spent the rest of the afternoon confused.  
  
The next day, Goku made a trip to Capsule Corp and visited with Bulma. Vegeta approached them, sweaty from training and smelling a little strange. He grabbed Bulma and kissed her long and hard. Bulma latched onto the sweaty prince and tried to tear at his clothes during the long kiss. Goku just looked on in wonder as she went into a frenzy!  
Finally, Vegeta finished the kiss, and he walked past Goku without acknowledging him beyond an evil smirk. Bulma was panting heavily and trying to repair her clothing. "Oh God, Vegeta becomes a beast when he does that stuff!"  
"What are you talking about?" Goku was completely befuddled. Could this have anything to do with Vegeta's new power?  
  
Later in the day, Goku was talking with Kuririn about his difficult situation. "So yeah, Vegeta's changed in some way and he's become even stronger than me! Do you have any idea what Vegeta could have discovered that gave him so much power?"  
Marron shifted in Kuririn's arms and playfully grabbed his hair. "Gee Goku, if I had any idea I guess I would be stronger than you too! I have no clue. But hey, 18 and I got this stuff..." Goku was no longer listening at this point, he had become singleminded in his goal to find the secret to Vegeta's new power.  
  
Piccolo hung suspended in mid-air with his eyes closed as Goku explained the whole problem to him. Piccolo acted as if he wasn't listening, but at the end of Goku's explanation, he opened one eye. "Goku, maybe the key to this problem has nothing to do with disturbing my meditation!" The namek rebuked Goku with the hopes that the saiyajin would just leave, but Goku was once again deaf to what was going on around him.  
"Look, why don't you go watch Vegeta and see what he does differently!" Piccolo said this in hopes that Goku would get the hint and leave him alone.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea! Thanks!" Goku instantly disappeared and the namek sighed before chewing on a special plant he had harvested earlier.  
  
Goku watched Vegeta for the next few days. The saiyajin prince seemed totally normal. He would eat voraciously, train and then eat some more. Every once in awhile though, he would disappear and come back and eat ten times more than even Goku thought possible!  
I have to see what he's doing when he disappears!  
The next time Vegeta disappeared, Goku focussed immediately and used instant transmission to transport somewhere close by. To his surprise, he saw Vegeta meet Kuririn, 18, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten! This was the strangest thing Goku could have imagined. All seven of the super powerful warriors pulled out what looked like hand-rolled cigars and began to puff away, passing them around.  
Goku dropped into the clearing and all the warriors turned to watch him. Vegeta's eyes were turning completely red. "So Kakarott, it looks like you've found my secret."  
"What is that stuff guys?" Goku was dumbfounded.  
"Dad, come on, you've never smoked before? This is weed!" Gohan's eyes were almost as red as Vegeta's and he was laughing a little at Goku's ignorance.  
Kuririn started laughing uncontrollably when 18 whispered something in his ear and Piccolo couldn't help chuckling even though he didn't hear the joke. Trunks was leaning against a tree and puffing away on two blunts at the same time. He started to cough a little bit as he tried to hold in a huge amount of smoke, but he was getting higher by the second!  
Vegeta burst into super saiyajin and Piccolo fell on the ground laughing. Goku was even more shocked to see the namekian warrior in such a good mood! Wow, this stuff makes them all become just like me, except even more!  
Goku dropped into the circle and waited for the blunt to reach him.  
When the first one hit him, Goku started breathing in furiously! He smoked it almost completely down by the time the next one reached him, and then he passed it and hit that one up. Goku smoked the next one completely, and by this time the saiyajin was high off of his ass!  
Goku was suddenly all frantic energy as he bounced from warrior to warrior cajoling them or telling them Kaiou-sama's jokes. He had every warrior cracking up and rolling on the floor as he floated back and forth with his tongue lolling. Finally, he looked up at Vegeta and when Vegeta saw his bright red eyes, he almost died laughing. Goku laid on the ground and ate grass he was getting so wild!  
"Guys, I'm really hungry, let's get some food!" Goku felt his stomach rumbling and he flew with all of them back to the capsule corp.  
  
They all blasted into the Capsule Corp. kitchen laughing and yelling, and Piccolo took that moment to do a ChiChi impression and beat Goku with a rolling pin while Bulma wandered past. "Hey you fools, watch this!" Vegeta smirked and then he grabbed Bulma. Bulma smelled Vegeta and then she just melted in his arms, she knew what was coming and she was loving every second. Vegeta kissed her and started massaging her ass in front of all the warriors, lifting her skirt up past her hips. Vegeta released her finally and gave her a knowing look.  
Bulma dropped every piece of technology she was carrying and sprinted back to the bedroom to get ready. Goten was watching in wonder and talking to Gohan while 18 and Kuririn took the opportunity to imitate the saiyajin prince. Goku was laughing forever and Piccolo was trying hard to swallow all of the water the faucet could give him.  
Vegeta laughed at the whole scene and yelled, "I am the prince of all saiyajin once again!"  
Suddenly, it hit Goku! He could feel it, he understood everything! Right as he had his epiphany and felt the power within him, he realized Piccolo had actually broken the faucet and started laughing louder than ever as the namekian lapped the fountaining water up!  
"Guys, lets all have a free for all, lets go completely wild outside!" Goku's words came out one after another as he got more and more excited! All the warriors rushed outside and put on their best fighting faces while trying not to laugh. Then they went at it and the world exploded with ki!  
  
Kuririn was so focussed on the fight, he was into it more than anything in his whole life. He felt like he could sense everything around him, including what his opponents were going to do, and he was a flurry of attacks. Kuririn got in the zone and he managed to tag everybody, even Goku at some points.  
Meanwhile, Goku was laughing as Piccolo barreled into him and knocked him over, with Gohan riding on his shoulders and Vegeta shooting a million ki blasts all over, just destroying pieces of the ground.  
Then Goku noticed Vegeta's rough laughter and rose out of the mass of people to face him.  
"So Kakarott, now I can get a real challenge?" This time Goku smirked and burst into his greatest super saiyajin form. Vegeta followed and they went at it with more abandon then they had ever achieved during normal competition or battle. Goku kept finding greater and greater power within him, and he understood Vegeta better than he had managed before. They were evenly matched until Goku realized he could go much further and Vegeta was definitely at his limit. Then Goku rammed him good-naturedly and they tumbled to the ground laughing.  
Bulma interrupted them all then, "Vegeta, honey, I'm ready for you!" Vegeta smiled at Goku in a friendly manner for the first time in his life, and darted up and into his bedroom without another word. Piccolo released Trunks' and Goten's hair from both hands and launched himself back to the kitchen for some water. Gohan yelled a quick goodbye, smiled proudly at his dad, and then flew off to find Videl quick.  
Goku watched as Trunks and Goten continued playfully fighting and he knew that he had one place he should be. He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
ChiChi was busy doing dishes when Goku appeared next to her. "Goku! I've been - " She was cut off as Goku grabbed her up. "Oh. my. GOD!" She looked into the saiyajin's bright red eyes while he grinned, then she grabbed him roughly by the head and threw him into the bedroom ahead of her and slammed the door!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Goku and ChiChi got done, and Goku was laying in bed, DUMB HIGH. There was nothing to do so this kid picked up the phone to call some niggas. "Kuririn... what's bouncing..."  
"Nothing... watching the game..."  
"What's crackalackiiiiiing?"  
"What's crackalackiiiiiiing?"  
This nigga hung up the phone to look for something else. Goku been feeling Bulma since he was little so maybe he can get in past Vegeta and tap it up... 


End file.
